


Make Me Feel Like You Ain't Ever Had It

by GetARoomKaiSoo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Seonghwa is cocky, Fluff, Hongjoong is a college boy, Hongjoong is a nervous mess, Kim Hongjoong-centric, M/M, Mentions of Sangi/Minsan, Seonghwa is a delivery boy, Smut, Top Kim Hongjoong, Top Park Seonghwa, Versatile Seongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetARoomKaiSoo/pseuds/GetARoomKaiSoo
Summary: Hongjoong is expecting his order and Seonghwa is the delivery boy. But apparently, more than food is on the menu tonight.
Relationships: Seongjoong - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 293





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit : Feel it by Jacquees  
> (That song is basically auditory sex. There's the door if you disagree.) 
> 
> So I watched certain videos *ahem* and realized that I haven't come across delivery boy Seonghwa fics anywhere. So I decided to write one for myself. Then thought I would post it because I've seen my fair share of thirst in the fandom. 
> 
> As always, stay safe and healthy. 
> 
> All the love.  
> -H

20:47

Hongjoong is huddled into the corner of his couch, painting his toenails when his phone springs to life, a loud hoot indicating a text message. The blue-back polish slips out of line when he tenses in shock. He rolls his eyes at the mess and mentally chides himself for his poor choices in ringtones as he reaches for the gadget. It's the food delivery he had ordered.

\- Your food is currently being prepared and we aim to have it with you by 21:30.

"About time." He mumbles, something akin to a smirk ghosting over his lips, as he recaps the nail-paint bottle, careful not to smudge his other perfectly done fingers or get any pigment on the suede material beneath him.

He cleans the messy nail with the remover, movements calms and precise as he erases the paint that has slid out of the way. A tiny metal sphere shines at the tip of his tongue that pokes out through the corner of his mouth. He applies the top-coat and blows on his feet once he's done. Then he leans back against the couch and waits for his phone to scare the bones out of his body again.

21:15

The unearthly hoot pulls him out of slumber this time. He notices with a groan that a line of spit that's taking origin at the corner of his mouth has descended to create an abominable patch of moisture on the collar of his pyjama shirt. He reads the message through the notification on his lock screen.

-Your food is fresh out of the oven and has been picked up for delivery. Thank you for using our services, we hope you enjoy your take-out.

_𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘐 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘴?_ He thinks as he gets up off the couch and strides over to his bedroom. He peels his shirt off and tosses it into the laundry basket by the foot of his bed before marching across the room to open the closet door and peek inside.

He lifts himself up onto his toes as he reaches for another pyjama shirt folded into the highest cabinet. This one is lilac and made of silk, oversized as in it almost reaches his knees and he dons it with a cheeky smile on his face. He loves the feeling of the material against his skin, sliding slick and easy as he pulls it over his arms.

The doorbell chimes, a mildly irritable din of bird-calls that make him jerk his head to the side, staring at the opposite wall in slight perplexion.

"Here already?" He questions as he pushes the closet doors close and heads towards the main entrance.

"Coming. Don't leave!" He calls as he grabs his wallet from over the coffee table and slides into the hallway. He is focused on fishing his credit card out of the ungiving folds of the orange purse as he reaches for the knob and pulls the door open.

"Give me one tiny second, this thing is made out of Satan skin and won't-" His words fall back into the pits of his vocal chords as he looks up, planning to flash an apologetic smile at the delivery boy. He draws in a deep breath, his exhale coming out in a thin whistle as he takes in the view before him.

Standing in his doorway is the most delicious human being that Hongjoong has ever had the chance to lay his indecent eyes on. Clad in a jet-black ensemble of a half-sleeve T-shirt tucked into slim-fit jeans, a diaphanous silver chain barely thicker than a lock of hair dangling down almost to his stomach, the boy stands with his head tilted to the side, his magnificent jawline out on a sinful display.

"You okay there, angel-face?" He asks, a slight frown tugging his eyebrows together.

Hongjoong watches, mesmerized and mouth agape, as the silver ring the boy wears on his left ear catches the light of the halogen lamp over the doorway and glints as if it's making fun of his mortal existence. The tiny, evil thing sits tucked into the boy's dark mop of shoulder length hair, styled up into a half man bun that holds Hongjoong's heart in a headlock and cuts off the circulation to his peripherals.

"What snack did I order?" He asks dazedly, blinking up at the surreal boy.

"What?"

"Nothing!" He almost shouts at him and then lowers his voice in embarrassment. "Nothing. Just rethinking my existence."

"You look startled there, sugar, you sure you're okay?" Asks the archangel at Hongjoong's entrance.

"Mm-hmm." He nods. "15.50, right? Here."

Hongjoong hands the boy the bill and receives the delivery bag that he hands over.

"Thank you. Have a great day." He says as he steps back and starts pushing the door close, not noticing the confused look on the other's face in his hurry to put something solid in between himself and the upgraded, contemporary-era Tarzan model.

A soft smack is heard as the boy places his hand against the door and gently slides it back open. He smiles impishly at Hongjoong, his lips pursed and his chin drawn up.

"You mind giving me a drop of water? It's just really hot out there and-"

Hongjoong mentally sighs so deep he can feel the breath bouncing around his cranium.

_𝘖𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶._

"No, of course not. Please come in."

Hongjoong steps aside to let the boy in, who bows a little before he strides past him and into the house. He hangs back to lock the door and follows the boy past the hallway.

"Nice crib." He says, looking around Hongjoong's suite in distinct admiration. "Is that an actual piano?" He questions, gazing at the all-white instrument placed at the far corner of the gigantic living room.

"Yes."

He raises an eyebrow. "Do you play?"

"No." Hongjoong rolls his eyes and the boy laughs. "Why don't you sit down... Uh... "

"Seonghwa." He offers with a nod of his head.

"Yeah, Seonghwa. Please sit down. I'll be back in a minute."

Hongjoong moves to the kitchen and drops off the takeout bag onto the marble island before filling up a jug of water and heading back to Seonghwa, who is sitting on the couch with his elbows resting on his knees. The posture emphasises the width of the boy's shoulder and Hongjoong mentally restricts himself from drooling all over for the second time in the night. He grabs a glass from the dining table and hands it to the boy.

"Here."

Seonghwa gulps down the water and asks for a refill, which is also downed with the same haste. A small bit of the liquid trickles down the side of his jaw and Hongjoong's mind starts giving him a hundred varied ways of getting rid of the said moisture. He shakes his head to dislodge the vivid images.

"Close your mouth, sugar, you'll dry your tongue out like that." The boy says as he sets the glass on the coffee table and Honjoong hurries to do as he's told, his skin coloring red right down to his torso. It poses a perfect contrast against his blond hair.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to stare."

"Well, if you catch me know that I don't mean to, as well." Seonghwa says as his eyes rake over Hongjoong's upper body, which is exposed, as he belatedly realises, since he forgot to button up in the room back then. He scrambles to pull the fabric close over his frame, painfully aware of how low his grey joggers are hanging around his hips.

Seonghwa simply smirks and looks away.

"Live alone?" He asks, picking up a paperweight and examining it against the light. Hongjoong panics when his essay papers ruffle a little and dives to gather them into his hands and tucks them below the table, safely beneath a heavy textbook.

Seonghwa watches him with his tongue poking against the side of his cheek. 𝘍𝘶𝘴𝘴𝘺, 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶? He asks wordlessly. Hongjoong clears his throat.

"I do." He answers his verbal question.

"Quite an excess for one person, isn't it?" Seonghwa glances up at the crystal chandelier over their head, a housewarming gift that Hongjoong's father had brought back with him from Japan.

"I happen to like big things." Hongjoong answers and the boy's eyes go wide, but he recovers quickly with a smirk.

"Then you're in for a treat, angel-face."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Shouldn't you be hurrying? Not falling back on other deliveries?" Hongjoong crosses his arms across his chest, letting go of the ball of shirt that he had gathered in his hands.

Seonghwa's gaze drops dangerously low over his frame again. "The thing is, sugar, my bike is out of gas and I've called a friend to come pick me up."

Honjoong tilts his head and raises an eyebrow. _ And?_

"Mind if I hang around here till then?" Seonghwa flashes him a smile that inflates his cheeks until it swallows his eyes. Honjoong wants to puncher them with his teeth.

"You could be a serial killer."

Seonghwa waves his hand dismissively. "Oh, that's only on the weekends."

Hongjoong glares at him through slit eyes. Seonghwa laughs.

"Trust me, I'm not going to kill you." He frowns to himself, mouth going cross in an adorable pout. "Hmm. That's probably what a psycho would tell his victim before spreading their brains on his bread." He looks up at Hongjoong. "But I wouldn't lay a finger on you until you ask me to, sugar."

"I hope your friend is quick." Hongjoong huffs as he stomps over to the loveseat that is a safe distance away from the boy.

"He'll be here on just the right time." Seonghwa says, rolling the R as he winks at Hongjoong.

21:31

Honjoong lifts his head to find Seonghwa smiling down at his phone-screen.

_𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦?_ He thinks as he looks at the hyphen above the boy's jawline. Seonghwa pulls his cheek into his mouth and the said dimple deepens into a full dash.

_𝘚𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦'𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘺..._

Hongjoong breathes in sharply and shakes his head, dropping off the train of thoughts like a bag of nails.

21:35

Seonghwa crosses his legs and the denim is pulled taut over the muscles of his thigh.

"What did I say about closing your mouth, sugar?" Seonghwa says in a warning tone, not looking up from the phone in his hand.

Hongjoong closes his eyes and sends a prayer up to the heavens.

21:43

Honjoong leans over to pick a magazine off the table and settles back into the chair. He is aware of the nipple that is peeking out through the edge of his shirt and the way Seonghwa's phone falters just a little out of his grip.

He makes no move to pull the fabric close around himself.

21:50

"So you're a student?" Seonghwa asks, linking his hands over his knees. Hongjoong scoffs at the mock curiosity in his tone.

"Depends on the subject."

"What?"

He straightens up and tosses the magazine back onto the table, perhaps with more force than necessary.

"Say Seonghwa, your bike's not actually out of gas, is it?"

"Nope. I don't even have one." He answers with a shrug.

Hongjoong nods and bites into his cheeks. He can feel Seonghwa's stare on his chest, it's like being under one of those red pointers that his lecturers use during classes. He looks up to find the boy running his tongue over his bottom lip.

"Do you mind if I... Uh... "

Hongjoong looks into his eyes, gaze cutting his with the precision of a diamond knife, his intentions on an unabashed display as he nods his head, raking his own teeth against his lips.

"Please." He whispers.

Seonghwa covers the distance between them in two long strides and pauses before Hongjoong. Then he leans down and takes his chin between two fingers.

"Can I?"

Honjoong looks up at him, eyes incandescent half moons set flawlessly into his face.

"I might die right here if you don't."

Seonghwa kisses him slowly, lips satin-soft against his, fingers sliding off his chin to travel down and cup the base of his neck, palm pulsing warmth over his skin.

"Mmh." Hongjoong sighs into his mouth as he grabs the sides of his shirt, pulling it out of the hem of his jeans. He tugs on the soft fabric.

Seonghwa moves forward, dipping into the cushion of the couch until he's straddling Hongjoong.

"Open?" He mumbles against his mouth and the blond parts his lips, allowing him to slip in past his teeth and caress his tongue.

Hongjoong slides his hands through the space between his jeans and cups the sigmoid of his ass. He forces his palm forward, causing Seonghwa to grind against his crotch.

"Ah, sugar." He moans, gently pulling out of the kiss. He smiles down at Hongjoong, the chandelier casting a halo behind his head, and slides a nimble finger against his cheek.

"Won't be able to stop... If we... " He tries to tell Hongjoong, gathering his bantered breath.

Hongjoong shakes his head as he pulls him back against his body.

"I won't ask you to."

22:23

"You look pretty between my thighs." Hongjoong pants from his place on the couch (the bigger one now, since the loveseat seemed to pose mobility issues.)

Seonghwa is kneeling before him in only a shirt, with the said thighs draped over his shoulders, ankles linked at the middle of his back. He places his tongue flat against Hongjoong's hole and moves it up straight over his cock, pausing for a breath at the tip. Then he looks up at Hongjoong, eyes pregnant with mischief, and licks the slit of his head. Hongjoong jerks forward, propelling the delivery boy closer to himself in the process.

"I'll look prettier on your cock."

"Jesus fuck." He complains. "Get a move on and show me then." He grabs his chin and jerks his face to the side.

"You're going to fuck me raw, sugar?"

"I'm tested."

"And why would I believe you?"

"Well, 𝘐 did believe that you wouldn't skin me alive and eat my lungs for breakfast."

"Mm, fair enough." Seonghwa shrugs. "I'm actually interested in eating other parts for dinner."

He slides Hongjoong's legs off of himself and climbs up to his feet. He raises his right arm behind his head and pulls his shirt off with a finger hooked beneath the collar. He tosses the garment aside and climbs onto the couch over Hongjoong.

"Shouldn't I be stretching you? " Hongjoong questions, blushing a delicate pink at his own brazen words.

"No, baby, I'm loose enough." Seonghwa tells him with a wink.

Hongjoong is about to slip his shirt off his shoulder when Seonghwa stops him by holding onto his wrist.

"Keep it on." He orders.

He pulls the rubber-band out of his hair and shakes his inky locks free, the mane bouncing around his face like a heavy cloud. It is an overwhelming sight to behold and Hongjoong reaches up to place both his hands on the firm rise of his chest. Before gliding them down his torso to grab a hold of his waist.

Seonghwa ties his hair up in a full bun this time.

"Don't want it annoying me when I bounce on you."

Hongjoong only nods as the boy takes a firm hold of his dick and places the tip against his entrance. His chain pendulums in the heated air over his chest.

"You'll treat me good, sugar?"

Hongjoong sits up straight and the movement causes the boy to wobble a little, but he manages to stay up right. He grabs the back of his neck and pulls the boy in for the kind of kiss that lets Seonghwa feel him at the back of his throat.

"I'll be the best fuck of your life." He whispers into his ear once they seperate.

"Mm, ambitious." Seonghwa purrs as he slides torturously slow over Hongjoong's length.

"Confidence looks sexy on you." He praises as he begins rolling his hips.

Hongjoong can barely hear him over his own reverberating moans.

22:50

Hongjoong stands with his body flush against the glass patio doors. He can see the carroty skyline glittering from his sixty-fourth floor residence. One of his thigh is held up by Seonghwa, who is draped around the arch of his back, cock pumping an upbeat rythm into him.

"You're so juicy, sugar." He says as he pulls him away from the door and against his sweat-matted chest, the fabric of Hongjoong's shirt sticking to their skin, an arm curling around his torso to grab the base of his neck.

"You feel so good around me." Seonghwa holds his chin and pulls his face to the side for a sloppy kiss.

"Faster, Seonghwa." Hongjoong pleads.

His head falls back onto the boy's shoulder as his movements pick up pace.

"Yeah, just like that."

Seonghwa's hand drops from his neck to his dick, which is bobbing up and down with each of his strong thrusts.

"So good, sugar." He moans into Hongjoong's neck, who responds with a soft kiss on his cheek.

23:25

They are on his bed when Hongjoong reaches his orgasm. He is lying with his back on the edge of the mattress, the delivery boy in between his legs, working diligently as he speed-fucks into Hongjoong, a messy array of broken moans sliding off his lips.

"Seonghwa, I'm coming. Don't stop." He tells him as he paints his own torso white. The sight ignites something behind the boy's eyelids. Something dark and urgent, it slashes across his eyes like a whip on fire.

He collapses onto Hongjoong, burying his face into crook of his neck. "Where do you want it, sugar?" His hot breath fans over his shoulder.

"Inside me, please."

"You sure?" He lifts his head to look at Hongjoong's face.

"Beyond doubt." The boy affirms.

He does as he's told.

23:30

They are lying on each other's side on the bed, exhausted and sweaty, as they try to catch their breaths. Hongjoong side eyes seonghwa as the boy scoots closer until he's pressed into his side.

"Shouldn't you be dressing up and leaving now?" He asks, his tone reprimanding. He throws an arm around the boy and pulls him closer despite his words.

Seonghwa pouts against his chest. "Rude." He comments. His fingers trace lazy doodles around his navel. "You don't want me around now that you're done using me. That's not very nice of you, baby."

"𝘐 am rude?" Hongjoong snaps, his tone incredulous. "I had pretend to not know you for an entire hour when all I wanted to do was fuck you senseless."

"It was, like, twenty minutes." Seonghwa clarifies. Hongjoong rolls his eyes.

"Where'd you even get these clothes? You weren't in jeans when you went out. Where'd you leave your tux?"

"It's in the car. I went shopping in the afternoon." He places his chin into the dip in Hongjoong's collarbone and gazes at him with stars in his eyes.

Hongjoong leans down to kiss each of his lids.

"I was so horny just thinking about this. I almost jerked off in the mall washroom, baby."

"Mmh. You texted me and all. Really planned it out this time, didn't you?" Hongjoong giggles and Seonghwa feels the vibration against his cheeks.

"Oh!" He exclaims as he climbs over the blond boy, a look of sheer excitement softening his features. "You can be a plumber next time, sugar." He suggests.

Hongjoong rolls his eyes once again, but smiles anyway as he answers. "You are a CEO, Seonghwa. People would laugh if they found out." He chides, smacking his forearm.

"We've been dating for three years, Hongjoong." He imitates Hongjoong's voice as he snuggles into the boy's neck, dipping his arms beneath his frame. "I'm allowed to flesh out my kinks with my boyfriend."

"Oh." Hongjoong hoots as he is hoisted up and set down, now positioned to straddle his boyfriend's lap.

"You should wear my shirts more often." Seonghwa says, pinching a bit of the silk between his fingers and biting his lips. "You look so fuckable in them."

"I thought you'd like it." Hongjoong smiles shyly, bending down to place a peck on his lips.

"Oh, I love it, sugar."

"Sugar, huh? Where'd you get that from?"

"Yunho took me to a southern movie last week. Thought it sounds cute." He pokes his nose into Hongjoong's cheek. "It fits you."

Hongjoong looks at his boyfriend, unmasked fondness lighting up his eyes. "You're so weird, it's sexy."

"Didn't you love this, though?"

Hongjoong's eyes roll back into their sockets as he recounts the events of the night. "Oh, Seonghwa, that was the best fuck of my existence."

The boy chuckles, grabbing Hongjoong's face to pull him in for a proper kiss.

"So about that plumber thing..." He asks as he pulls out of the kiss.

"We'll do it next week. I'll buy some clothes and...uh...equipment."

They laugh together as they reconnect their lips for another chaste kiss. Hongjoong's phone hoots again and he shrieks as he pulls away from Seonghwa.

"I'll be back in a minute, baby. I'll just go set this thing on fire."


	2. To the end of time I fuck with you forever (forever) Lil freak of mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another episode of the Seongjoong sexcapades because you can never really have too much of those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I wrote this because y'all are thirsty AF. The fic was originally supposed to be a one-shot but really? I wake up to kudo mails every morning and, like, this is the least I can do. (Okay, maybe Hongjoong in those concept photos with that fucking burberry headband riled me up more than it should have, but we're not going to admit that out loud, are we?)
> 
> So I hope you enjoy the bonus installment!
> 
> And, as always, All the Love!  
> -H

There are three things keeping Hongjoong on the edge of his rotatable seat: a) the one too many drinks sloshing around in the shallow bottom of his belly, b) the indigo thong he is wearing beneath his new dress slacks c) the fact that Seonghwa is about to walk in through the metal double-doors of the tenebrous pub any minute now.

He smirks at the thought and turns back to the glass-top counter that houses his blue drink.

"So you're not from around here then?" Comes the earthy voice of the tall bartender, holding up the tail end of a conversation that has already slipped through Hongjoong's inebriated mind.

"No." He replies. "I'm from Hongdae."

The man looks up, from furiously cleaning the counter with a dish rag, to offer Hongjoong an incredulous frown. "You came here all the way from Hongdae?" He asks, as if he's questioning all the events in his life that have led him to meet this little stranger seated lopsidedly under the chrome lights of his pub.

"Yep. That's what I did."

"Did you drive backwards or something?" He questions and that irks Hongjoong a little.

What's so wrong with wanting to drink at a bad bar once in a while? Even if it means that you have to drive two hours away from your (very warm, very comfortable) house for it?

He chuckles nonetheless, an uninspired sound that disintegrates before it reaches the other man. "No. I _wanted_ to be here."

"Hmm." Remarks the bartender, who has now moved on to wiping the stalky wine glasses, a curious frown still crumpling his handsome features. The ochre sweater he wears is far from form-fitting, but even that extent of modesty is insufficient to hide the bulk of muscles that mound up and disappear as he works on the glasses.

"On the prowl, I suppose?" He continues, leaning forward a little, until he's only a decent foot away from Hongjoong. "Skimmed through all the pretty ones in Hongdae?"

The short man snorts and moves forward, too, a crafty glint lighting his pupil. "Why?" He questions. "Have I found my prey already?"

The bartender glides away, chortling as he holds up his left hand. Hongjoong notices the thick silver band adorning his lengthy index finger. There's a delicate S inscribed into the pricey-looking ring. "You're three years too late, handsome."

Hongjoong sits back with a pronounced sigh. "Devastated." He speaks, a wandering hand reaching up to cover his chest.

"I'm Mingi by the way." Admits the other man, pushing out the same hand for Hongjoong to shake.

"Hongjoong." He announces. "Is it okay for you to give out your real name?"

"How do you know that it's my real name?" Asks Mingi (?), voice sly but amused. But Hongjoong _does_ know; it fits him, somehow, as if he can be nothing but a Mingi. "Besides, my husband earned a black belt in Taekwondo when he was like, a foetus. So I'm not really all that edgy about my safety. "

Hongjoong's voice comes out slightly gurgled when he tries to laugh. Mingi's attention is then claimed by a customer who asks for whiskey on the rocks. The bartender tips his head in Hongjoong's direction before slinking away to attend the middle-aged man.

Hongjoong settles back into his mildly uncomfortable seat and spends what seems like aeons sipping on a tall glass of water that Mingi procures for him because he can actually feel his liver arranging a lawsuit against him for the amount of drinks he's downed tonight.

"About your prey…” Comes the bartender's baritone voice somewhere over a half hour later. "If you're still interested there's a disarmingly handsome man over by the vending machine who seems to be having trouble keeping his eyes off of you."

Hongjoong doesn't turn around right away, even as his instincts scream at him to do so, but proceeds to look up at Mingi through heavy lashes. "They pay you for playing cupid as well?" He questions.

Mingi shakes his head as he pumps beer into a sturdy mug, the amber liquid frothing up perfectly until it reaches the brim. "I wouldn't know." He states. "I only joined a week ago. The ownership switched hands in October apparently and they wanted new staff. Anyway," He half-shouts, slapping the beer onto the counter so hard that it sloshes around the sides a bit. "Enough about the married ones. Turn around with your best jaguar look and you just might get some hair-melting dicking tonight."

Hongjoong raises an eyebrow at him, tongue poking out through his cheek. There's something feral about the way his eyes narrow down to slits, something so inherently primitive it belongs amongst grasslands and causes Mingi to take an imperceptible step back without thought, a careful finger nursing the ring on his hand.

"Or you can… do all the dicking… instead." He mutters.

Hongjoong simply shrugs at that, effectively breaking the thick cables of tension between them so quick and hard that he can feel them recoil into his chest. "I suppose I could."

"It would just be rude to not turn around at this point." States Mingi, recovering from the mental zapping with impressive speed. "He looks like he'll bust his shirt buttons open any moment now."

Hongjoong swivels around with a little chuckle, effectively trapping the said man in an inescapable spotlight. He looks taken aback at the unannounced intervention, but doesn't cower back into his seat or avert his gaze, he actually barely even moves a muscle as he continues to embellish Hongjoong with an unwavering look of worship and desire.

"He's one of the brave ones." Hongjoong mumbles to himself as the man, a tall blond whose face would do real justice to a billboard, holds up a near-empty drink over his head and gestures for him to come over.

Hongjoong is halfway through a tepid smile when he hears a soft voice whisper on his side. "But is he brave enough?"

He turns back around in half a heartbeat, the pulse at the base of his neck loud and apparent, to fix his eyes on a sliver of an expressionless face.

"Would you fix a cocktail for this beautiful man?" Incurs the velvety voice and Mingi nods. "And vodka for me. Straight."

Hongjoong simply gapes, mouth so wide and unattended that it might have embarrassed him under different circumstances. But he's far removed from the grasp of such decent emotions in this moment, when the only thoughts monopolizing his brain are about the seams in his pants and the twitch of his chest.

"Boy, you're _blessed_." Insists the bartender from the corner of his lips as he moves away to carry out his orders, not before flashing a dazed smile at Seonghwa first.

Hongjoong watches his boyfriend take a seat by his side, pulling the back-less chair close enough that their knees are a millisecond away from touching.

"You come here often?" Seonghwa asks once he's made himself comfortable.

"It's my first time, actually." He replies, trying to recover from the breathlessness at a slug pace.

"Interesting." He hums, nodding at Hongjoong. "What brings you this far from the city?" He queries, as if he hadn't sent Hongjoong the location to this exact place this very afternoon.

Hongjoong doesn't answer right away, using the trickling seconds instead to apprehend Seonghwa's choice of wardrobe for the day. His eyes glide over the Doc Martens on his feet to the straight-cut pants ripped perfectly to reveal a delicious sliver of skin at his knees and pauses at the deep-jade T-shirt that is full-sleeved, cutting over his collarbones in obtuse angles.

An offhand outfit at best, probably thrown together five minutes before the man walked past the threshold of their house. Most would look away without a second thought if these mundane pieces were on a display. Most, but not Hongjoong, who has seen more and touched more and tasted more than most have.

"Commitments." He answers Seonghwa's fading question.

The man raises an eyebrow at that. "Interesting ones I suppose?" He queries.

"Oh, they keep me pinned to my seat."

Seonghwa smiles, bright and knowing, and Hongjoong thinks he sees his fingers twitch over his thigh. Mingi strides over to place their drinks before them.

"Here you go." He says, setting the perspiring glasses over the flat metal coasters.

"Thank you." Says Seonghwa, redirecting a simmered down version of that smile in the bartender's direction.

"Oh, we should be thanking you." Comes the reply. "For that face."

Seonghwa laughs and now there are red cables coiling over each other at the pit of Hongjoong's stomach. He doesn't want to name the blaring feeling. When his car keys, which were previously lying innocently by his elbow, tumble to the linoleum floor below, he looks up at Seonghwa with wide eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He gushes, hands flying up to cover his mouth.

"It's okay." Says Seonghwa, nodding slowly at him. "I'll get it."

When his boyfriend moves down to fetch the keys, Hongjoong's eyes move involuntarily to Mingi, who is already looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're more than what meets the eye, cupcake." Comments the bartender. Hongjoong shrugs. _Only so many Seonghwas out there_ **.**

"Fine." Concedes Mingi, smiling in sweet defeat. "I'm leaving."

And true to his word, the man stalks away without a second glance. But Hongjoong gets bare seconds to revel in his victory before a gentle weight settles on his right shoe. Hand, a very warm hand, that slides past the firm cuff of his pant-sleeve, wandering palm slow against the skin of his calf. Seonghwa leans in to press a kiss on his thigh as his fingers sturdily cup the back of his knee.

Hongjoong's airway gets stitched close, rendering itself useless until he's breathing in broken gasps. Seonghwa squeezes, skin turning red, Hongjoong is sure, beneath his touch and rakes his teeth over his kneecap.

He barely suppresses an obscene sound before it leaves his throat, hands itching to settle themselves in his boyfriend's jet black locks, now cut short in a rugged bob and pulled messily into a half-bun

And then, all too soon, Seonghwa moves away. He climbs to his feet and holds the keys out in front of Hongjoong's face.

"Thanks." He spits, taking the dangling metal away from the man's grasp.

"College student?" Questions Seonghwa.

Hongjoong nods, used to the drill.

"What do you study?"

"I'm a Molecular Genetics major." He says, sipping on the sea-turquoise cocktail that Mingi has mixed up for him. "Doctoral."

Seonghwa raises his eyebrows, his features soft and set in a look of admiration that is achingly similar to the first time Hongjoong had made him aware of the same facts.

"That's it?" He probes. "Or do you have other things to say that would make you more perfect?"

Hongjoong fake muses with a hand on his chin. "I can do a Gryphon roll with both hands."

Seonghwa gasps. "Shut up and get into my bed already." He says, his words playful and in stark contrast against the magnesium ribbons burning behind his irises. Hongjoong has to press his thighs close together to brace from the impact.

They chat, tinkling laughter magnified over the brim of their glasses, animated hands touching unsuspecting patches of skin until Hongjoong is dangerously tight-roping over the need to keep Seonghwa talking (because the man is a walking underrated documentary) and the blinding urge to push him down to his knees. Mercifully, Mingi saunters over seconds prior to his breaking point to clear their space.

"So? What do you want next?" He inquires, leaning down until both his elbows are placed on the counter.

Seonghwa gives him one of his patented smiles, the kind where he's not completely smoothed out his frown yet. "I think that'll be all." He tells Mingi. "I see Hongjoong here is at his limit now. I'll walk him out and get him a cab."

"I'm fine. I can drive on my own." Complains the student and is surprised by how stable his voice actually sounds. He then deduces it to having burned down all the liquor in his system during the intense battle to keep himself from shoving his hands down his boyfriend's shirt.

"I know." Says Seonghwa. He then lifts himself off of the seat and saunters over to the front of the pub to settle the bill.

"Please tell me that you'll be devouring that today." Insists the bartender, eyes glued to the side of Seonghwa's face as he laughs heartily at something that the pub manager has said.

"I'm drunk, Mingi." Says Hongjoong, tone reprimanding.

"Yeah, I know." He drawls, voice akin to that of a petulant toddler. "But you don't find fine pieces like that every day. Besides, he looks at you all different."

Hongjoong's eyebrows reach out to each other. "Different?" He utters.

"Yeah." Replies Mingi. "Like you saved the rainforests or something. Hongjoong," He says, reaching out to cup the short man's hand in both of his. "At least get his number, I beg you. You'll be thanking me at the altar."

"The altar?"

"Yes, the altar." Mingi declares. "I can say." He wiggles his ring in front of Hongjoong's face. "I knew the first day I met him."

Hongjoong chuckles. "Name?" He asks.

"San." Mingi breathes, and it's like hearing a prayer. "Choi San."

“Choi San.” Hongjoong repeats under his breath, rolling the name over his tongue as he tries to conjure an image of the face that it might be associated with.

"We'll go?" The sudden query has them jumping away from each other. They hadn't heard Seonghwa coming.

"Yeah." Agrees Hongjoong, sliding out of his seat.

When his knees buckle the slightest bit due to the infused numbness and he stumbles over towards the counter, his boyfriend's arms are reaching out for his forearm before he can even start analyzing his shift in gravity.

"Careful." Warns Seonghwa as he straightens him up, hand sliding down until his fingers form a manacle around his wrist.

Hongjoong turns to bid adieu to a very thrilled Mingi staring down at their linked hands. "Marry him." Hisses the giant when he looks up to meet Hongjoong's eyes.

"We'll see." Says the student. "It was nice meeting you, Mingi. I hope we'll get to see each other again."

Mingi draws back in faux horror. "You mean you're not driving out two hours every day to come meet me in this side of nowhere from tomorrow? How shameful!"

"Truly is." Admits Hongjoong, wiping a hypothetical tear away from his eyes.

Seonghwa leads them out of the place, away from the thinning crowd, with a hand hovering inches away from the small of his back. It is when they're reaching the aluminum gates that terminate the short driveway that Hongjoong stops walking, mouth curled into a rouged pout, hands crossing against his chest.

"Are you really going to put me in a cab?"

Seonghwa's face crumbles into a torn look. Hongjoong can tell that he's debating if he should break character or not.

He decides to put him out of his misery.

"Because I'd rather you drive me home. I live in Hongdae."

There's a streetlight smile on Seonghwa's face. "I can do that." He admits.

"You can?" Hongjoong whispers. He takes a calculated step forward, hands reaching out in the space between them until his fingers are hovering over Seonghwa's chest. "Can I?"

Seonghwa nods and Hongjoong lowers his arm, palm pressing up against the firm plane of his boyfriend's pecs. He leans up to press his lips over the sloping curve of his jaw. "This?" He croons. "Can I do this?"

"Yes." Seonghwa affirms, voice breaking deliciously even at the single-syllabled word. His own hands reach out to pry through the belt hoops on Hongjoong's pants.

Hongjoong’s hands wander up to form fists in the raven hair that tumbles down over the nape of Seonghwa's neck, meanwhile his mouth makes a beeline to the corner of his lips. "Here?" He asks. "Can I touch here?"

"Please." Comes the breathless reply.

He moves closer, now his forearms resting over Seonghwa's shoulder, and kisses him fully on the mouth. It is a static little move, their lips molded and frozen against each other as is depicted in a hundred bad dramas. But this immobility is out of choice, because Hongjoong knows exactly what lies behind these rosebud boundaries, and he wants to savor his moments by the threshold.

He presses his lips closer still for a second before separating them with a wet smack.

"What was that?" Questions Seonghwa, sounding fascinated as he looks down at him.

Hongjoong smirks, recognizing that broken look on his boyfriend's face whenever he tries something new amongst them. "I'd like to call it the 'Soap Opera kiss: Upgraded and back to business.'"

Seonghwa smiles. "That's a long name." He comments.

"Well," Starts Hongjoong. "You might just be around for a long time."

Seonghwa looks dazed as he reaches down to kiss Hongjoong's smile, slow and obedient, not very different from the one he had received from Hongjoong a second ago. His fingers travel upwards, away from the belt hoops, and under his boyfriend's billowy shirt.

"You're getting hard, Seonghwa." Whispers the shorter when they break away for a moment. His fingers graze over the tightness in Seonghwa's pants and the fleeting touch electrocutes his arched spine.

"Let me touch you in the car." He suggests, jerking his head in the direction of where his Volvo is parked at the back of the lot. "You can drive me home later."

Seonghwa's lips have migrated down to the base of his neck, where the man is working on teasing some color into the sensitive patch of skin. "There are rooms upstairs." He mumbles as Hongjoong arches his jaw to give him more space.

"What was that?" He queries.

Seonghwa grudgingly moves away from his throat, where an oil spill of a mark is beginning to make its presence known. "There are rooms upstairs." He repeats.

Hongjoong looks at him with a growing frown. "Then why are you out here kissing me like a savage?" He wonders.

"You kissed me first."

"And I would very much like to blow you first, too, if you'd be kind enough to guide me to those rooms you were talking about."

Seonghwa spends the next few seconds simply staring down at the enigma that is his boyfriend as his sharp teeth worry the inside of his lips. He then lets go of Hongjoong, settling only for a strong claim around his wrist, before he begins leading them back towards the pub.

***

There are maybe three things in this world that taste better than Seonghwa's cock. And there might be people who won't agree with that fact, and Hongjoong is fine with it; not everyone is blessed with the privilege of a superior sense of taste (and not everyone is blessed with the privilege of tasting Seonghwa's superior cock). So it's okay, really. Hongjoong would politely disagree with those people, go back home, get down on his knees and prove himself right.

Now as the same sturdy organ is pressed up against the seat of his pants, as he's pinned against the door of the room that Seonghwa has so graciously booked for the night, Hongjoong is three steps away from the kind of heaven that all those unfortunate people will never get to experience in all their lives.

"Grind on me, Seonghwa." He begs and his boyfriend, ever the goody-two-shoes, does just that, pushing him further up against the wooden door as he moves his own hips in neat, curving thrusts.

Hongjoong gnashes his teeth against the moan that takes origin from the sides of his belly, because although Seonghwa has fucked him in various settings over the lengthy course of their relationship, Hongjoong has never been a fan of being too vocal in public spaces. Because really, why does the world need to know? The only one who has to be enlightened is pressed up against his pants and that's always been good enough for Hongjoong.

"Is it nice, my ass?" He seeks, turning his neck to take a peek at Seonghwa. The blissed-out look on his boyfriend's face is answer enough, but he's feeling far too fastidious today. "Does it feel good?" He probes.

"Are you _actually_ asking me that?" Rebukes the taller, who melts instantaneously at the pout that is directed his way.

"I want to hear you say it."

Seonghwa sighs. "Your ass," He regards, palm smacking against the fullness of that very part in a resounding thud. "Has taken me places" A fluttering bite against Hongjoong's exposed shoulder. "That I've never wanted to leave."

A numbing smile splits the plane of Hongjoong's face, but is soon drowned in a quiet moan when Seonghwa pushes up into him again. For a fleeting moment he worries that if his eyes roll back any further he might end up losing his pupils.

"I want you in my mouth." He confesses, as Seonghwa helps him out of his linen shirt, leaving his upper body bare and heated against his touch.

He turns around and lowers himself down to his knees, right beside the discarded piece of fabric, until he's face level with Seonghwa's crotch.

"Come here." He speaks, voice needy, as if he's putting in a devoted request for a life jacket and not just Seonghwa's dick.

His silver fly is undone and the jeans are pulled down to his ankles before Seonghwa can even finish an entire cycle of respiration. Hongjoong frees his cock from the constricting fabric of his boxers and expends about half a thought before kissing its moist and flushed head.

"Fuck my mouth?" He pleads and Seonghwa obeys with breathless nods, pushing the growing organ past his waiting lips in a maddeningly slow pace.

Hongjoong whines, voice so guttural that it causes Seonghwa to look down at him in mild confusion. "I won't break." He complains. "I want to feel you against my throat."

Seonghwa mewls at that, a distraught sound, indicating an undoing of the fastened knots within his system that he wasn't even aware of. Hongjoong proceeds to take in his entire length, causing his head to be thrown back until his jaw is pointing at the ceiling.

He stays there for a second, hands reaching out to get tangled in his boyfriend's hair as if he's seeking out for some kind of an anchor to keep himself rooted. When he pulls back out of the mellow cavern and descends low enough to notice the non-celestials things around him, the tears in Hongjoong's eyes causes his mouth to drop open.

The kneeling boy rolls his eyes, sensing the onslaught of apologies he's going to be buried in. "I thoroughly enjoyed that, don't even think of ruining it by opening your mouth." He chides.

"Feisty." Comments Seonghwa, fingers reaching out to wipe the slobber that has managed to trickle out of the side of Hongjoong's mouth.

"Fuck the sass out of me then." He suggests, climbing quickly to his feet as he holds Seonghwa's hand for support.

"Why do _you_ get to bottom today?" Investigates the taller as Hongjoong leads them over to the queen sized bed pushed up against the navy-blue wall.

"Because I'm still loose from this morning." Comes the no-nonsense reply.

Seonghwa stands blinking, both floored and enticed due to the bluntness. He continues being immobile as Hongjoong shimmies out of his flowy slacks and proceeds to slither over the starched white sheets of the bed until he's attained a posture of deep prayer in the middle of the mattress, his opulent ass sticking up for Seonghwa to claim.

He turns back to look at Seonghwa through the loop of his arm, an impish grin playing over his rose-quartz lips. "When we're done tonight," He speaks, voice so diaphanous that Seonghwa has to strain his ears to catch the words. "I want to walk to the shower with your cum dripping over my thighs."

He lowers his hip until his cock is pressed up against the mattress, too. The graceful movement causes his thighs to spread out deliciously around his torso.

He runs his chalk-white teeth over his bottom lip, gaze fastened on his frozen boyfriend like jumper cables that resurrect the dead.

"Will you do that for me?"

***

Seonghwa does.

He doesn't, however, allow the shorter to walk to the shower once they're done; insisting on carrying him there when they've descended enough from the treacherous high to worry about cleaning themselves up.

Hongjoong kisses him under the tepid water, mouth and jaw lazy in their slippery movements. He tastes like strawberry-mint, stale alcohol and Seonghwa's cum.

***

There are three things that never fail to melt Hongjoong's heart, brightening his hours even when he's maneuvering through the most lugubrious days of his life: a) sweater-wearing pygmy goats, b) that scene at the end of the movie where No-Face drinks tea and eats cake in Zeniba's house, c) Seonghwa's tiny frown when he's a minute away from falling asleep.

"Seonghwa." He whispers. The time is a half-hour past lapis skies and washed-out street-lamps.

There's no response from the dozing sculpture that shares his bed.

"Baobei?" He tries again, louder this time, wielding the rarely used nickname for enhanced effect.

And that seems to do the trick, stirring Seonghwa awake faster than a deafening scream. His arm browses over the plush blankets until he finds the narrow slope of his boyfriend's waist and pulls him closer against his own frame.

"Hmm?" He questions softly.

"I wore a thong for you today." Informs Hongjoong as he flings his leg over Seonghwa's thigh. "I pulled it down with my pants, I guess, and totally forgot about it later."

Seonghwa crinkles his nose in disappointment. His eyes are still closed as he speaks. "It's okay, next time I'll remind you." He assures the younger. "You won't even have to take it off."

"That sounds nice." Hongjoong chirps.

"It.. It will be." Seonghwa's words are traversed by a wide yawn.

Hongjoong smacks him on the forearm. "Wake up, you jerk." He chides.

"Why?" He inquires, popping an eye open to give him a perplexed look.

"Because I can't sleep."

He sighs and drops his face into the downy pillow. "Read a book." He suggests.

"I can't sleep." Repeats Hongjoong, drawing out the last word until he sounds like an engine whistle.

"Go pee once more."

"I can't sleep, Seonghwa."

"You want to go for round two?"

"Shut up." Hongjoong chuckles as he shoves away his boyfriend's invading arm. "We have to wake up early tomorrow. The room is only booked till five."

"Hmm." Grunts Seonghwa as he lifts his head away from the bed. "About that…"

Hongjoong frowns at him, nodding to let him know that it's okay to continue. "What about it?"

"We can stay longer if we want to."

His scowl grows deeper as Seonghwa continues to look at him like a toddler who's been caught scribbling on the wall. He moves closer to place a peck on his unsuspecting lips.

"What do you mean?" Demands Hongjoong. "We'll have to book it again for half a day if we overstay."

"I mean…" Starts the taller. "Not really."

"Seonghwa!" He snaps. "Spill."

His boyfriend's gaze starts darting around the room once it unlatches itself from his own one. "They can't really demand that out of the owner, you know?"

Hongjoong gasps, his mandible going slack as he continues to stare at the man in a mixture of awe and exasperation. "Seonghwa, please tell me you didn't buy a whole ass pub for a role-playing drink date."

"It's also an investment." Replies the other defensively, displaying a pout so adorable that it takes several years out of his face.

"You should invest in some spare sanity." He tells him. "It'll come in handy someday."

He regrets the jarring words however, when Seonghwa opens his eyes and allows his face to fall into a dejected mask.

"I'm sorry." He says instantly. "You know I didn't mean that."

The other man nods, smiles and flops back onto his tummy.

"Is that why you let me drink so much?" Asks Hongjoong. "You knew we wouldn't be driving home tonight."

"Maybe." Replies Seonghwa. "Or maybe I just wanted to get you tipsy and lure you into bed with me."

"I'd march straight into bed with you even if I was mid-morning sober."

Seonghwa chuckles at that, deep and hearty. It indeed makes Hongjoong want to flip him over for another round.

"I bought it in your name." He speaks into the pillow then. "It's in your name. Like everything else that belongs to me."

Hongjoong's airway is closing in on him again, his fingers coming alive with static-like tingles as he leans over to place an open-mouthed kiss over the dip of Seonghwa's shoulder-blades. He flops down then, chest flush against his boyfriend's back, arms wrapped in a loose embrace around his torso.

"Will you ever stop surprising me?" He asks.

He feels the soft rustle of Seonghwa's hair against his cheek as he shakes his head. "I hope not."

He smiles at that, a balmy grin perfect for a night like this, as he pulls the white linen covers closer around their exposed hips. A thought surfaces in his head like a flung cork bobbing up over a still pond.

"That Mingi kid," He says. "You should hire him as a permanent staff."

Seonghwa turns his head, only enough for a fourth of his face to be visible in the lackluster moonlight that has started pooling in through the open window. "Aren't you worried about me cheating on you?" He teases. "Didn't you notice the chemistry we had?"

Hongjoong rolls his eyes at the suggestion. "You'd have to grow a third ball to cheat on me." He says, leaning down to nip on the flap of Seonghwa's ear. "And you're too cute for shit like that."

He settles down then, pressing his cheek into the slope of his boyfriend's back.

"Besides," He utters. "His husband earned a black belt in Taekwondo when he was like, a fetus."

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow Thot-inys!  
> I hope you liked the read.  
> This is my twitter handle @GetARoomKaisoo if any of you are interested in a whole bunch of nothing.
> 
> See ya next time!  
> I'm working on another Seongjoong fic, btw. So let's see how that goes!
> 
> All the love!

**Author's Note:**

> I love you if you're here. Hope it was worth your time ❤


End file.
